<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tiny Commander by AFallenAngel121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928471">The Tiny Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121'>AFallenAngel121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, F/M, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rexsoka Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a siege of a separatist planet, the seppies unleash a new weapon on Ahsoka and her troops. The Clones manage to duck and cover in time, but of course Ahsoka was the only one who managed to get hit and a new adventure ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Yoda, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Mace Windu, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse/Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Siege of Teth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Push forward men!” Rex yelled through his comm, “We’ve got them cornered”</p><p>There was a chorus ‘Sir, yes, sir’ as the troopers responded to his order, Rex continued to fire shots in all directions as he, his men and Ahsoka continued to press forward on their mission. They were trying to capture Teth, a separatist invaded planet, which if they captured it, would be an important victory for the Republic. It would open many hyperspace lanes for the Republic’s cargo and cruisers and would allow them to track any long-distance comms from the separatists. Winning this planet meant one step closer to winning the war.</p><p>Ahsoka had been on front of Rex the entire time, giving him cover from the front, while he covered her back, this was their preferred fighting style. Ahsoka used her lightsabres in a flash of colour as she deflected blaster shots and sliced the droids in half. Enjoying the rush of adrenaline the battle was giving her but also knowing she was going to have some battle fatigue when they finally captured this planet. “To your left Rex!”</p><p>Rex immediately sent a shot out to his left and smiled as he saw another clanker fall, “Thank you, sir!”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and focused her attention back on the droids on front of her, they only had a small number left before they would be able to storm the building to take control. Ahsoka glanced around her, searching her surroundings for anything that might be able to help. Her eyes fell upon a large cliff just west of their position, it had a few boulders laying on top of it. She smirked as she holstered her blasters, raising her hands into the air she used the force to push the remaining droids back or to the ground, while they were distracted, she then turned her attention to the rocks on the cliff. Focusing harder than she had, she pushed the force out until she could feel the weight of the rocks within the force.</p><p>Ahsoka took a breath and her eyes remained closed as she drifted the rocks to their position and hovered over the droids. She opened her eyes and saw a few battle droids glance up.</p><p>“I knew this was going to happen when a Jedi got involved” One of the battle droids muttered</p><p>Ahsoka gladly removed the force from the hovering rocks and watched as the rocks crushed the remaining droids one by one. Once all the rocks had fallen, Ahsoka and her men scanned the area to ensure it was clear for them to proceed.</p><p>“All clear men” Ahsoka smiled, “Good job out there”</p><p>“Thank you, Commander,”</p><p>As Ahsoka turned to face the building once again, she felt a disturbance in the force. Immediately she pulled her lightsabres from her holster and crouched down into her attack stance. The Clones didn’t hesitate to follow and circled around their Commander, some facing towards the building while others focused on the back.</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed as she used her heightened sense of vision to try look further ahead, she could see and sense the movement within. After a moment or two she saw various droids bringing out what looked to be an armoured canon out onto the balcony that directly overlooked down into their clearing.</p><p>“Get down. Now!” Ahsoka yelled</p><p>The Clones scattered immediately, finding various places to duck and cover just as they heard the canon shoot. Rex, who had removed his helmet after the battle had finished, blinked as a blinding white light took over his vision. <em>What was going on and what just happened?</em></p><p>As the blinding light and the piercing noise in his ears began to fade away, Rex slowly got up from his position on the ground, ensuring he didn’t make himself too dizzy by getting up too fast. Everything had happened so fast, one minute they had won the battle and the next minute Ahsoka was yelling at them to get down. All he could remember was a blast of light and then…nothing. He glanced around the clearing, counting his brothers and noted mentally that they all seemed to have no obvious signs of injury. But there was someone missing.</p><p>Rex’s eyes scanned over the zone again, which only confirmed his worst thought. The Commander was missing.</p><p>“Has anyone seen Commander Tano?”</p><p>“No, Captain” Coric called from just up ahead as he was helping another trooper to their feet</p><p>“She was standing there just before the canon was fired” Fives pointed to across the clearing where smoke was still gathered around the area the canon had hit.</p><p>Rex pulled his deecee’s from his holster and slowly approached the area. “Commander?”</p><p>Silence was Rex’s answer, which was most definitely not a good sign, but he tried again anyway.</p><p>“Commander Tano, please respond if you can hear me?”</p><p>Slowly the smoke began to evaporate from the area to give Rex and the squad a better view of the surprising area. Nothing seemed to be on fire or shooting at them again, which was very odd considering how enjoyable the battle droids found shooting at them. What made it stranger however, was the fact that there was a crater in the ground with no sign of the Commander.</p><p>“Did she make it out?” Jesse questioned</p><p>“I…I don’t actually know” Rex sighed, Ahsoka was turning into a miniature version of General Skywalker, that’s for sure.</p><p>Or at least, they all thought there was no sign of the Commander.</p><p>As the quietness of the clearing surrounded them once again, Rex’s ears picked up on a small humming noise that sounded suspiciously like purring coming from the giant hole in the ground. He raised his eyebrows. <em>What in the Kriff was going on here? </em>Rex stepped a bit closer to the ground and peered in, honestly not too sure on what to expect. He had thought maybe he would see an animal in there considering the purring noise it was making. But what he saw, he was not prepared for.</p><p>“Comm General Skywalker, right now! We have a problem”</p><p>Jesse nodded quickly and pressed his Comm link. “General Skywalker, do you copy?”</p><p>Static greeted him for only a moment before the calm voice of General Skywalker appeared. “Skywalker, what’s wrong Jesse?”</p><p>Jesse’s eyes flickered to Rex, whose attention had turned back to the hole in the ground. He honestly wasn’t sure what was going on himself. “We need reinforcements sir”</p><p>“What happened?” Anakin queried, he had felt a change in the force back on the ship, one moment it was there and then it disappeared.</p><p>“Canon fire, sir” Jesse responded. “We destroyed the wave in the field and were readying ourselves to storm the building but before we could they fired a canon”</p><p>“And Ashoka?”</p><p>Jesse remained silent for a moment, “We…We’re not sure, sir”</p><p>“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Anakin asked slowly, his worry for his padawan growing immensely. <em>Why did she always have to get hurt on her own?</em></p><p>“Well, you see, sir. Commander Tano warned us of the incoming canon, we ducked and covered as best as we could. Then when the fire was over, Commander Tano had vanished”</p><p>Anakin frowned; how could she just vanish out of thin air? Something didn’t add up. “Thanks Jesse, can you put Rex on?”</p><p>“Yes, sir”</p><p>There was shuffling for a moment as Jesse approached Rex and informed him that the General wanted to speak to him. Rex nodded and switched his comm link on to the correct frequency. “Captain Rex speaking, sir”</p><p>“Good to hear your voice Captain” Anakin smiled, it was always reassuring hearing the calm tone from his Captain. “Have you found Ahsoka yet?”</p><p>Rex glanced back into the hole, not quite sure on how he was going to explain this. “Yes, sir. I have located Commander Tano…”</p><p>Anakin sighed; he could feel a ‘but’ coming on.</p><p>“But you should come, sir. I think we’re going to need those reinforcements to help us take the building. And someone will need to watch Commander Tano”</p><p>“What do you mean someone will need to watch her? What has happened down there Rex?!”</p><p>Rex sighed, rubbing his free hand on his buzz cut, “Honestly sir, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you right now. It would be best if you came planet side”</p><p>Anakin sighed, “Okay Rex, myself and some men will be planet side shortly. Remain where you are and protect your men and Ahsoka at all costs until I arrive”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. And I will sir”</p><p>The comm ended and Rex was greeted with very confused looks from his men, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the hole.</p><p>“So….Whose going to pick it up?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin discovers the aftermath of the Siege and finds out what happened to his Padawan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait! I was off on holiday for a week so was just taking it easy and enjoying the time off from work, I'm getting back into updating my stories now! This is a bit of a shorter Chapter but more will be coming soon. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship landed onto the planet and Anakin stepped off the ship into the warm air, he squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. When he had received the Comm for Rex, a wave of dread washed over him and his mind automatically went to the worst, but he could hear the urgency in Rex’s voice, if Ahsoka had gotten hurt or worse he would have sounded different. His eyes surveyed the scene, there were a group of clones still helping out with the clean-up, while Rex, Fives and a number of others were huddled together.</p><p>Anakin frowned and walked towards his men, “Rex, what’s going on?”</p><p>Rex jumped at the sound of his General’s voice, he turned around to face him while his back was covering Kix. “Sir” He nodded, “As I said we have a bit situation”</p><p>“What kind of situation?”</p><p>“Well, before we show you Sir, I have to warn you it is a bit of a shock”</p><p>Anakin quirked an eyebrow, but Rex didn’t say anymore, instead he moved out of the way and allowed Anakin to view what was behind him. At first it didn’t seem like anything was out of place, Kix seemed to be cradling a pile of clothes while Fives, Echo and Jesse surrounded him. He opened his mouth to ask Rex to explain when he saw the pile of clothes in Kix’s arms move.</p><p>“Did those clothes just move?!”</p><p>Rex bit back a chuckle, it probably wasn’t the best time to make a joke about his General being scared by a pool of clothes moving.</p><p>Anakin stepped closer to Kix and on closer view he could see the pile of clothes belonged to his Padawan, his heart practically leapt from his chest. If those were Ahsoka’s clothes, where was Ahsoka? And was she running about the battlefield naked? He sighed and shook his head of the thought; he knew a number of the clones would love to see a naked woman in person but he would always ensure that it wouldn’t be Ahsoka!</p><p>A small sound emitted from the clothes in Kix’s arms, Anakin leaved over and peered down into them, not quite sure what to expect, but he definitely didn’t expect to find a toddler sized Togruta laying in Kix’s arms.</p><p>“Snips?” He whispered</p><p>Ahsoka beamed up at her Skyguy on front of her, she was still aware of where she was and who everyone was, but that blasted cannon from the Separatists transformed her back into her younger self. She lifted her hands-on front of her face and marvelled at how small they were, she closed them into fists and reopened them, giggling to herself at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>Anakin turned to Rex with a bewildered look on his face, “What in the kriff happened down here?!”</p><p>Rex sighed, “We were in the middle of a battle, sir. We had wiped the droids out and the area was clear, the men were just beginning the clean up when Commander Tano froze, she seemed to feel something through the force. A disturbance I think, she moved into attack position, myself and the men followed suit, she must have been able to see something we weren’t able to as she yelled at us to run, which we all did following her orders. Then there was canon fire and a blast of light, when we came round again there was this hole in the middle of the ground but no sign of the Commander. It wasn’t until we looked down that we found her. It seems the Seppies have created a new kind of weapon, Sir”</p><p>Anakin sighed and pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb, “Great, just great. This is all we need! We’re in the middle of the battle and somehow they’ve managed to create another new weapon which is going to create an even more of a problem if they manage to use this on all of the Jedi”</p><p>“So what’s the plan sir?” Fives asked, his eyes glancing down at Ahsoka who was now playing with her lekku</p><p>Anakin paused for a moment, thinking of their options, the best one would be to take out that new super weapon whatever it was, the galaxy was in enough turmoil as it was and they didn’t need hundreds or thousands of little Jedi’s running around, the Younglings and Padawan’s already had that covered. “We’re going to need some time but we’re going to take that weapon out” His eyes fell onto his Padawan, he smiled slightly at the sight of her big eyes staring up at him. “We’re also going to need to find out how long this lasts, or how to transform her back”</p><p>A chorus of “Sir, yes, Sir” rang out into the empty clearing.</p><p>“For now continue with your clean-up, then we’ll move back and create a perimeter, we need to be out of their sight so they can’t fire that thing off again”</p><p>Rex nodded, he ordered the men into various duties until it was just him and Kix left with the General and their now tiny Commander. “Sir, what should we do about Commander Tano?”</p><p>Anakin sighed and looked down at the small Togruta in Kix’s arms, “The best thing to do is for Kix to check her over, there doesn’t seem to be any signs of injury but it wouldn’t hurt just to check for internal injuries, god knows what else that weapon has done. Kix and Rex you can both go back to the ship with Ahsoka, I’ll watch over the men and comm you once we have a plan”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir”</p><p>With their orders given, Kix and Rex made their way back to the ship that Anakin had landed in, it would take them back to the Resolute until they were called to return land side. Kix shifted slightly and changed Ahsoka’s position so she was up right, her chest against his shoulder and she was able to look over his shoulder, she giggled and waved to all the passing clones who stared at her in amusement before giving their own wave and carrying on with their duties.</p><p>All Rex and Kix knew currently, was that things were about to get extremely interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncharted Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix and Rex boarded the Resolute with Ahsoka still comfortable wrapped up in Kix's arms, she seemed entertained by the hard surface of his armour and was continually shaking at it and then laughing at the noise it was making. Rex couldn't help but smile as he watched her, although this was not a situation any of them thought they would ever be in, it was nice to see the Commander laughing, she still looked exactly the same albeit younger. </p><p>They made their way immediately to the med bay, ignoring the curious and amused glances of the troops that had been stationed on the Resolute and were yet to be informed of the incident that occurred land side. They had a mission to do, and that was to confirm that the Commander wasn't injured. They entered the med bay and Kix placed Ahsoka gently onto the bed, the lights and whiteness of the room seeming to effect her slightly by the way she winced at the sudden brightness, but she soon adjusted and begun to play with the flimsy material that covered the bed. </p><p>Kix and Rex stood for a moment and observed her, Kix not quite knowing where to begin on examining her, he had only ever had to handle Clone injuries. And although he had read up on Togruta anatomy (as soon as he realised they were having a female Togruta Jedi he hit the books straight away, knowing somewhere down the line he would need the knowledge), but this whole situation was strange. </p><p>"So, uh...Do you want me to stay?" Rex asked, keeping his eye on Ahsoka who was now climbing up and down the bed. </p><p>Kix tilted his head to the side, "Please. This is completely out of my depth. What if she cries when I go near her?"</p><p>Rex chuckled, "She was wrapped up in your arms the whole way her and she never once cried. I think you're fine" </p><p>Kix sighed, knowing that Rex was right. "I just haven't had to examine a child before! And this is the Commander too, it's...bizarre"</p><p>"This whole thing is bizarre brother, but we'll take it a step at a time, alright?"</p><p>Rex clapped a hand on the back of Kix's shoulder, trying to reassure him at least a little bit. Kix remained silent for a moment or two before taking a deep breath, grabbing his medical bag from the table and approaching Ahsoka with fake confidence.</p><p>After a few minutes, and one slight tantrum on Ahsoka's side, Kix had finally been able to complete the examine and was happy to sign off the Commander as being healthy. As Kix finished up in the med bay, Rex was now the one holding Ahsoka in his arms, at first he wasn't sure on how exactly to hold her, so he held her at arms length. They both stared at each other, neither blinking, until Kix took pity on his brother and showed him how to hold her correctly.</p><p>"You need to hold her close Rex, otherwise she'll sense your fear" Kix smirked </p><p>"I doubt she can sense my fear, she's only a youngling!'</p><p>"A <em>Togruta</em> youngling" Kix pointed out, his smirk remaining in place. "They're born with heightened senses, one of those is smell therefore she will definitely be able to smell your fear. And if you make her cry again so help me...."</p><p>"Alright, alright" Rex grumbled and moved Ahsoka closer to his chest, from practically having zero physical contact with his Commander to suddenly cradling her as a youngling in his arm was an uncomfortable experience. </p><p>"Come on, we'll take her to the others so we can all keep an eye on her until General Skywalker gets back"</p><p>------</p><p>Fives and his brothers were gathered in their quarters, he was currently laying on his bed with the now very tiny Commander in his hands, he had practically begged Rex to let him hold the Commander as soon as he spotted them walking into the room. So for now he was pretending to make Ahsoka fly like one of their ships and she was giggling away. Fives smiled to himself, "She's so cute like this"</p><p>Jesse and Kix glanced at each other before staring at Fives. "She's still the Commander you know, even if she is...baby sized"</p><p>Fives rolled his eyes, "I know she's still the Commander you di'kut. But now we get to see what she was like as a very young youngling! Although this seems a bit younger than that from what I've heard"</p><p>Rex nodded, leaning against the wall and watching Fives with amusement. "It is. General Skywalker says that Ahsoka was transformed back into the age of when General Koon found her on Shili"</p><p>"Ahh, so that's why she still needs diapers" Kix noted, ignoring the extremely confused looks from his brothers.</p><p>Fives shrugged to himself as he focused his attention back on the tiny Commander in his arms, it made him smile seeing her so care free (it was also nice not having to hear her arguments with Skywalker all the time). He moved his arms forwards and backwards, listening to the sound of her laugh which warmed his heart.</p><p>Rex and the others continued to watch in fascination as Fives continued to play their Commander, they wouldn't have thought of him as being the first one to volunteer for babysitting duty, but they were more than happy to watch him make an idiot of himself. </p><p>Ahsoka smiled down at the odd looking man who was playing with her, from the marking on his temple she was aware it was Fives, she gave him an open mouth grin and giggled as some of her drool hit his cheek. He didn't seem to mind though. She laughed merrily as he continued to move his arms about to give her the effect of flying. Her stomach gurgled and for a moment she frowned, she didn't feel too well.</p><p>"Uh oh" Was all Ahsoka could muster before she sent a deluge of spew onto the unsuspecting victim</p><p>The room was eerily silent for a moment as they watched Fives get puked on, it was only for a moment before the room broke out in a fit of laughter</p><p>Fives remained as still as he could, his eyes and mouth shut tightly as he tried not to breath the scent in, he could hear the laughter coming from his brothers and shook his head ever so slightly, gagging to himself as he felt the liquid shifting on his skin. <em>They wouldn't be laughing if they were in this position</em>, he thought. He slowly raised himself from his bunk and handed Ahsoka to his closest brother, which happened to be Rex. He wiped a gloved hand over his mouth and frowned. "If you excuse me, I need to use the refresher"</p><p>His words were met with further laughter, Fives sighed but then smirked to himself. "As I can't open my eyes right now, I need <em>ner vod</em> to bring me"</p><p>A chorus of 'Not it' rang out in the room, and unfortunately Kix had been slightly too late on shouting. He grumbled to himself as he approached Fives, grabbing his arm slightly too hard and began marching him out of the room. "Why is it when any of you either puke or get puked on, I always seem to be the one who has to clean it up?"</p><p>Fives chuckled, "You are the medic Kix, kind of comes with your territory" </p><p>Kix rolled his eyes and fought against the urge to hit Fives up the side of the head as he guided him to the refresher. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Terrible Twosome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is another short chapter, I promise longer ones will be coming. I just had to write this one because it came to me and I wanted to write it all out before I forgot it. A pretty fluff filled chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are we going to do?" Anakin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face </p>
<p>"We'll figure it out Ani" Padme smiled through the hologram, "For now at least you know she's safe and well. By the sounds of it the men have been enjoying getting to see what she was like as a youngling" </p>
<p>Anakin chuckled, remembering how he heard the story of how Ahsoka vomited on Fives. "They are, for not having come across too many younglings they're doing quite well with her"</p>
<p>Padme smiled, even though the whole situation was worrying for them all she knew that Ahsoka was still in the best hands, she had seen how Anakin had been with the Younglings within the temple and knew that one day he would make a great father, now this would be the ultimate test to prove that. "Just remember that you're on your way back and once you land I'll be there to give you all a hand" </p>
<p>Anakin sighed in relief, smiling at his wife through the hologram. "Honestly Padme, what would I do without you?"</p>
<p>Padme smirked, "Probably be in a jail cell somewhere"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Anakin protested, pouting slightly</p>
<p>"You know I'm only joking Ani" Padme reassured, longing to reach out and touch him. Sometimes the hologram transmissions felt more like torture when all she wanted was for her husband to be beside her. </p>
<p>"I know, I know" Anakin muttered, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts and just as he was about to continue he heard a loud crash outside, followed by a Clone cursing and high pitched giggle. </p>
<p>Padme tried her best to hold her laugh in as she heard the commotion from the background, but couldn't help let a small laugh out. "Sounds like you've got your hands full right now Ani, I'll see you once you land okay? Be safe" </p>
<p>Anakin smiled and placed his hand up towards the hologram, Padme mimicked his movement immediately. "I don't know what I'm about to walk out too, but I have feeling it involves Fives and Ahsoka" He sighed. "I'll see you soon Padme, and I'll be safe for you as always. I love you"</p>
<p>"I love you too Anakin"</p>
<p>With her final words, the transmission closed and Anakin was left in a darkened room for a moment. He always needed to take a moment after speaking with Padme, being far away from her was always tough and being able to speak to her but not hold her in his arms, just hurt. After a few minutes he felt more like himself again, he stood up straight and headed out to the hallway to check what the commotion had been about. </p>
<p>As the doors opened and his eyes adjusted to the light, Anakin didn't know what he was expecting but he really shouldn't have been surprised at what he found. On the ground was a paint covered Fives, with a wriggly paint covered Ahsoka in his arms while Rex and Kix shook their heads. </p>
<p>"What is going on out here?" </p>
<p>Rex and Kix stood to attention immediately, even though Anakin had requested them not to when it was only him, it had been instilled in them since they were young to always stand at attention for the Jedi. "Sir" Rex greeted</p>
<p>"Rex" Anakin replied, the corners of his mouth twitching as he watched Ahsoka slap a blue hand to Fives' cheek, leaving a small handprint behind. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Rex sighed, "Fives thought it would be a good idea to let Ahsoka paint, sir. We were running out of ideas to keep her occupied and she doesn't want to sleep yet. Kix and I were both reluctant but as you can see, our opinion didn't matter"</p>
<p>"FI! FI!" Ahsoka squealed </p>
<p>Anakin, Rex and Kix turned suddenly at the high pitched scream, automatically thinking that Ahsoka had been injured in her rough housing with Fives but instead, Fives had somehow managed to get himself to his feet, despite the amount of paint he was covered in, he found a spare paint can and had tipped the bucket all over Ahsoka, who was now giggling and stomping around in the paint. </p>
<p>"Really Fives?" Kix sighed</p>
<p>Fives grinned, feeling delighted as he watched his youngling Commander enjoying herself. "She's having fun is she not? Tell me Kix, when was the last time you saw the Commander have fun? And that doesn't mean in battle"</p>
<p>Kix frowned at his brother but didn't say anything further, resulting in Fives' smile widening even further. "Hah! Listen, I know this is a serious situation and I want to get the Seppie's who done this to the Commander just as bad as you and Rex do, but for now we can't do anything. So why not give her some fun while this lasts?" </p>
<p>Anakin stared at Fives in awe, he tried to remember the last time he had agreed with Fives but was drawing a blank. He knew that the young clone was right, this had been a complication none of them had foreseen and for now they just had to cope with it as best as they could. Poor Ahsoka probably had no idea what was going on so instead of upsetting her they could give her some fun because they had no idea how long this was going to last</p>
<p>"You're right Fives" Anakin agreed</p>
<p>"He is?" Rex and Kix asked in unison </p>
<p>Anakin nodded, "He is, until we learn more about this device and it's weakness we should be taking care of Ahsoka, keeping her happy and ensuring she has fun. She had a rough growing up as a youngling before Master Plo found her and brought her back to the temple for her training. Who are we to deny her some happy memories instead of painful ones?" </p>
<p>The three men watched their General in silence before nodding in agreement. "What's your plan sir?" </p>
<p>Anakin grinned at Fives, which immediately made Fives feel uneasy, he was giving him the 'You're in trouble' face. "My plan? Oh no Fives, since this was your brilliant idea, you can come up with a chart for different activities for Ashoka to keep her entertained" </p>
<p>Rex and Kix tried their best to hold in their laughs, but as they saw the smile on Fives' face drop to a grimace they couldn't help but laugh, that was until Anakin turned to them. </p>
<p>"And men, what do you find so funny?"</p>
<p>Rex coughed to try cover his laugh, his cheeks blushing furiously. "N-Nothing, sir" </p>
<p>Anakin raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening further. "That's good, because while Fives is dictating the chart, you two get to take Ahsoka clothes shopping when we land shortly. We have a quick lay over on a planet close to Coruscant to refuel and so I can attend to a matter for Obi-Wan"</p>
<p>"Clothes shopping?" Kix squeaked, "We don't know anything about clothes, sir" </p>
<p>Anakin clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk away, "You better get learning Kix, and Fives?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?"</p>
<p>"Clean this mess up"</p>
<p>"Right away, sir!"</p>
<p>Anakin chuckled, maybe he would be able to get some fun out of this situation for himself after all</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>